Jaune's Inferno
by LordHellPhoenix
Summary: When everything is gone in life, what can you do? Make the people responsible pay for their sins. But will Jaune be able to pay the price for that power? Only one way to find out. One-Shot. Based off Dante's Inferno. (Coverart by Khor Evik Vlakhavlakh) [Updated: 2/22/19]


Jaune's Inferno

What does one do when they lose everything? That was something Jaune Arc had to think about. After the fall of Beacon, the remainder his team and Ruby made their way to Haven. They thought they'd be able to figure out who was working with Cinder and stop their plans. How foolish they were. They had no way of knowing that Professor Lionheart was in fact the traitor and they had no way of stopping what was to come next. Even after the rest of RWBY joined them, they had no chance. Mistral fell like Vale and Vacuo was shortly after. And soon they all perished, Jaune had to watch each of his friends die until he was the only one remaining. After years of fighting, he was left with nothing.

Which brings us here. Jaune Arc was standing on the Grimm continent facing against Salem and her faction. Along with them was Adam Taurus, Emerald and Mercury, but the biggest slap in the face was Professor Lionheart was standing against him as well. And all of them were surrounded by Grimm, thousands of them, to ensure he could never escape. Anoung them were the abominations that Salem herself created, the winged Beringels. Adam, Mercury, Tyrian and Emerald were directly in front of him, while the rest stood beside Salem.

Jaune was barely standing. He had numerous cuts and slashes across his body with a plethora of bullet wounds as well. His hoodie was in rags and barely holding onto his form. His armor was laying on the ground by his feet. Worst was that his right arm was gone, curtesy of Adam. It was incinerated by Cinder and his sword was embedded into the ground. His wounds leaked out blood and poison from the Faunus' mechanical stinger, his replacement after Ruby cut off his original. His face had blood running down it and he was struggling to breathe. He barely had the energy to keep his shield raised. He was here for a reason and he was going to fulfill it. 'Just a little more. That's all I need.' He thought darkly.

He was torn from his thoughts when he heard the cackling of Tyrian. "The little knight still stands. You don't know when to give up."

"He was never the brightest." Chimed in Mercury with a smirk.

"Maybe we should put an end to him." Adam suggested. "As much as I hate humans, he's outgrown any joy I would take from this."

Soon a voice spoke up that had everyone become silent. "Tyrian. Finish this." Salem spoke, grown bored of this fight.

"Yes, my lady!" Tyrian shouted before he jumped at Jaune. Jaune barely reacted when Tyrian kicked his shield off his arm and plunged his stinger into his heart. Jaune eyes went wide with that and his body slowly went limp. "Goodbye, Little Knight." Was all he said as he removed his stinger.

Jaune started to fall backwards and he was now just looking at the dark sky. He soon closed his eyes before uttering the phrase that would seal his fate, along with all those standing in front of him. In a voice cold and devoid of all emotion, he spoke, " _Abandon hope, all ye who enter."_

Jaune's body stopped its fall at a perfect forty-five-degree angle, as if his body was held up by chains. Slowly, he was pulled back into a standing position and he was still looking up to the sky with his eyes closed. All of Salem's faction stared on as the air grew cold and their breathe was visible from the drop in temperature. Even the Grimm became fearful. At that, Jaune's white aura erupted from his body like a white inferno. Tyrian quickly jumped away from him, not sure what the hell was going on.

The blood and poison that littered his skin was evaporated and the aura burned away the remains of his hoodie. His aura shifted to black and soon the ashes of his hoodie started to form around his body. A solid black cloak was forming around him; it covered his torso and went done to his elbows before stopping. It traveled down to his waist before it stopped in the front but trailed behind him like coattails before stopping just above his ankles. His blue jeans were shifting to black and so did his boots. A hood formed and covered his head. The armor at his feet rose and shattered before the pieces started to revolve around him. His aura started to turn them black and the pieces migrated to his boots, shoulders and left arm, armoring his boots and forming pauldrons along with a gauntlet.

The entire time this was happening, the ground around him was cracking. But what was more terrifying, the horizon and sky twenty feet behind him was cracking as well. Like the entire background was just a wall and it was breaking. Jaune final moved with that; his left hand reached out to the shield and by some unknown force, it flew towards him. He caught it effortlessly and it folded back into a sheathe as it turned black and the gold accents turned silver. He then pointed the sheathe at the sword and like the shield, it rose into the air. It spun in the air before the blade was pointed directly at him. It shot towards him but he moved his arm to sheathe it. The crossguard and pommel shifted from gold to silver and the handle turned from blue to crimson when it did. He spun before plunging the sword into the cracks behind him.

The cracks and fissures started to glow a deep red before the energy traveled up the cracks in the air. Soon the background shattered like glass and revealed a terrifying sight. A hundred-foot set of giant, black metal doors. The doors were locked together by a dozen massive black chains. The doors were adorned by horrifying images of tortured people, both human and Faunus, and demonic creatures only seen in nightmares. Black chains soon materialized around the sword and led to the gate.

With that done, Jaune just turned to the faction, face still hidden by the hood. Salem wasn't going to take any chances; she had no idea what was going on and that was terrifying. She signaled for one of her winged Beringels to strike. It flew from Jaune's left with its right fist. Jaune just took half a step back to avoid it before his left hand shot out and gripped the Grimm's arm at the elbow. It tried to pull away but Jaune was just holding it effortlessly. Jaune squeezed down and with a quick pull, the arm from the elbow down was torn clean off. The Beringel evaporated immediately afterwards. Although, the arm did not. Smoke was coming off the arm but it wasn't disappearing. Jaune brought the severed arm to his own. The whole arm shifted into smoke before it started to condense. After a few seconds, the Beringel's arm was turned into a black humanoid arm with bone plates in the shape of the other gauntlet he was wearing and was connected to Jaune's body now. Jaune cracked the wrist and raised the hand before flexing the fingers. He soon lowered his arm and spoke in the same cold and devoid voice, _"It shall do."_

"What is going on? Ma'am?" Watts turned to Salem in a panic. Salem was just stunned and silent.

" _Let me answer that."_ Jaune spoke before lowering his hood. His hair was now silver and his eyes stared at them but with all light and emotions gone. _"The Arc family has many legends and heroes, but one was supposed to be hidden from the world. My ancestor, Dante Arc, had the unique and cursed ability to open portals to Hell and send people who sinned in their lives there. When he died, he left a tome to explain how he accomplish this. With me not having anything left to lose, I studied it and learned his secrets. But because I didn't possess his unique Semblance, the only way to use this."_ He pointed his thumb of his Grimm arm at the Gates. " _I had to offer something in return."_

"And what would that be?" Mercury sneered, trying to hold onto his bravado.

Jaune just turned to him, _"My soul."_ They were all stunned by this. _"But that could only happen with my death. Which is why I came here in the first place. For a bunch of murderers, you took your time killing me."_

"Too bad. That was all for naught. Kill him." Salem commanded. Mercury, Emerald, Adam and Tyrian soon open fired on Jaune. He didn't move and he was shot by their entire salvo. They tore through his cloak and body, but he was unaffected and just tilted his head as his cloak reformed itself. They all starred in shock, "How?!" Salem screamed.

Jaune shook his head, " _What did I say? To offer one's soul, you must_ _ **die**_ _. I'm already dead. My soul is just inhabiting my body to channel the powers of Hell through me and pass judgement upon you. Bullets and blades can't stop me now."_

"Then let's see you hold up against an army of Grimm!" Salem shouted and all the Grimm surrounding them charged towards Jaune.

Jaune looked around passively. He sighed before he closed his eyes. The Gate started to emit a black aura that traveled down the chains to the sword then accumulated around Jaune in a matter of seconds. He opened his eyes to show them shining with what looked to be black flames. _"Be gone."_ He said with that same cold and emotionless voice. A wave of black flames erupted from his body and instantly disintegrated all the Grimm but had no effect on the other living beings in the area. The faction stared at him in awe. _"I have no time or patience to pass judgement onto Grimm. Hellfire is more than enough for the likes of them."_

He turned to look at Mercury, _"Mercury Black. You have killed many people, including your father, but your worst crime was what you did to Yang Xiao Long. You broke her by injuries and rape before killing her. For your Sin of Lust, I condemn you to the Second Circle."_ Jaune's voice held a tone of command as he spoke and he pulled his right arm over his left shoulder as he finished his sentence.

"Like hell you will!" Mercury shouted. He started to kick and send bullets that did nothing to Jaune. He ran forward to kick Jaune in the head. Jaune just swung his arm and he was blown away by a gust of wind. As Mercury was correcting himself, he turned to see that Jaune somehow got in front of him. He waved his arm again to send him flying with another gust. Jaune appeared in front of him again and with another gust, Mercury was trapped within a cyclone. Jaune watched on before he snapped his fingers. Blades of wind started to slash Mercury from inside the cyclone. All he could do was just be thrown around inside the cyclone and be sliced to ribbons. Eventually, the cyclone stopped and Mercury's form was dropped, dead.

With that, The Gate opened a crack and one of the several chains around the sword broke before flying towards the body. It stabbed Mercury and started to slowly pull him. But his body never moved. Instead, his soul was pulled from his body and took the shape of his body but with an astral motif. Mercury tried to fight the pull but he was just pulled into the Circle he was condemned to. The Gate closed with that, preventing any of the damned from escaping.

Jaune turned from the Gate back to Salem. "Cinder!" She commanded and Cinder nodded before shooting a stream of fire at Jaune. Like before he didn't move and he was engulfed in flames. The inferno lasted for a few minutes before the flames turned black and was being pulled into the cloaked figure, revealing that Jaune was still standing there, unharmed and clothes untouched.

"Impossible!" Cinder shouted in fury and shock. She quickly ripped off the sleeve of her dress to reveal her Grimm arm. It then stretched across the clearing to impale its claws into his chest. She grinned as she expected to feel his aura being siphoned off him and into herself. Put she felt a chill go up her spine as she felt nothing. Absolutely nothing. That's when Jaune grabbed her wrist with his own Grimm arm and squeezed. Her entire arm exploded into smoke and Grimm essence. Cinder grabbed her stub of an arm as she shrieked in pain. Meanwhile, the Grimm essence of her arm was being absorbed by Jaune's. Once that was done, his arm stretched just like her's did. It grabbed Cinder by her face and pulled her up into the air before he slammed her into the ground. He let her go and she bounced across the ground like a rag-doll. She slowly got back to her feet as she created a scimitar of fire, "Bastard!" she shouted as her words were brimming with venom.

Jaune just kept his gaze on Cinder as he tilted his head slightly. _"Cinder Fall. You sought power by any means necessary. You stole and killed the previous owner of the powers you now wield. More damning, you killed the worthy holder of those powers in cold blood, my partner, Pyrrha Nikos. For your Sin of Gluttony, I condemn you to the Third Circle."_ Jaune raised his hand to the sky as dark storm clouds gathered. An ice-cold rain fell from the clouds directly at Cinder.

Cinder shivered at the icy water but was unharmed. She went to aim her sword at Jaune to ready her attack, before her blade was extinguished. She was in complete shock, but she had no time to think about that as she started to sink. She looked down at the ground below her was turning into a thick, putrid mud. She was slowly sinking into it and no matter how she fought, she just kept sinking as the rain created more mud. It wouldn't even obey her command, her powers as the Fall Maiden were useless. In a last-ditch effort, she started to shoot fire into the mud to harden it but to no avail. The mud reared up and started to wrap around her body like tendrils, just below her neck, to pull her in faster.

She heard Emerald shouting her name as her head started to sink below the surface. The rain stopped and the mud solidified into earth once again. An orange energy burst from the ground before flying away; the Fall Maiden powers was seeking out a new host. The Gate opened slightly as one more chain was broken from the sword and shot into the ground, the grave, where Cinder laid. It pulled out of the ground and her soul was attached. She couldn't even scream as she was pulled into her Hell.

"You bastard!" Emerald shouted before she ran at him. She tried to use her Semblance to make him see her coming from all sides. She was about to cut into his neck and behead him, until Jaune raised his gauntlet clad hand and caught her weapon. She stared in fear as his cold eyes, burning with black flames, stared into her own. "How?" She asked fearfully.

" _Your Semblance can't hide your sins."_ Jaune said coldly. He kneed her in the stomach and sent her flying back a few feet. She stopped and looked at him a she spoke. _"Emerald Sustrai. You stole everything you own from others. You stole for necessity but also for the sake to steal. Worse so, when you used your Semblance to fool Lie Ren into believing you were Nora Valkyrie; Stealing his heart and destroying their relationship before eventually killing Lie Ren. For your Sin of Greed, I condemn you to the Fourth Circle."_ Jaune had his right harm extended with his palm pointing at Emerald.

A dull, stone spike rose from the ground in front of her and she stared at it in confusion. But almost instantly, she felt the gravity increase and pushing her towards it. She tried to fight against it but the gravity kept increasing. She looked at Jaune and saw he was still in the same pose as before. He was controlling the gravity. She felt the dull spike touch her chest and she started to panic. "Please! I'm sorry! I just wanted to help Cinder the way she helped me!" She pleaded as she was crying. Jaune just stared and the gravity increased further. The dull spike started to slowly pierce her skin and slowly impale her. She screamed in pain and didn't stop until it ripped through her back. The Gate opened again and another chain was shattered. The chain grabbed her soul and pulled her into Hell as she was crying the entire time.

Jaune turned to see Adam coming at him with his sword. He cut into him repeatedly. In a blind rage he shouted, "I will not be stopped by a human! You can't fight without your weapon and you need it to keep the Gate in place!"

Jaune was slowly being forced back but was still undeterred. His cloak just fixed itself and the wounds did nothing to his body. The more severe ones were closed by pitch black stitching that spawned from the wounds. "So, _you noticed. Correct, Crocea Mors is now the fulcrum for the Gates of Hell. But, I don't need to use it to stop you."_

He closed his eyes as Adam kept cutting and shooting him. He opened his eyes and once again, they were burning with black flames. _"Adam Taurus. You have killed hundreds of humans: Men, women and children. For your twisted justice and superiority. The peak of your crimes was the killing of your once partner, both in duty and love, Blake Belladonna. You tortured her before finally brutally murdering her. For your Sin of Wrath, I condemn you to the Fifth Circle."_ Jaune kicked Adam away before his body was engulfed in black flames; Jaune charged forward as the flames shifted to his hand to form a sword composed of those very flames to fight him. Adam and Jaune were engaged in a heated fight to the death. Neither could land a decisive hit against the other though, they were deadlocked.

They all watched as Adam just fought a shadow like figure of Jaune. The real Jaune was just looking on as the fight continued. As it did, water started to pool around them from the ground. The more they fought, the more water was brought forth. When there was enough water that it went up to the Faunas' mid shin, Adam quickly sheathed his sword to activate his Semblance. His hair started to glow red as his body looked back and energy swirled around him. With a scream, he drew his blade and released a wave of red energy towards the shadow. It ripped through it like it was nothing and carried on for few dozen feet before dissipating. Adam was breathing heavily before his smirk stretched across his face, sure he had killed Jaune.

That was when the figure manifested form his own shadow and grabbed him in a rear naked choke, and started to drag him into the water. Adam started to struggle, losing his grip on Wilt and Blush. His mask fell from his face, revealing his scars to everyone there. He gained his senses with that and saw Jaune standing where he was before. His rage peaked as he tried to break free of the hold. But that just dragged him down faster. "You son of a bitch! I'll kill you! No matte what, I'll do it! I'll kill-!" His last words were stopped as he was dragged below the surface. After a minute or so, the bubbles stopped surfacing and the water stilled. The Gate opened and a chain broke. The chain went into the water and pulled his soul free before pulling him into hell. He was shouting angrily the entire time.

Jaune turned his sights on the last five people standing there. Hazel looked at Jaune then back at Salem before he started to walk forward. He threw off his coat before he impaled four lightning dust crystals into his arms, two in each. He shouted as the energy surged through his body before he shot both his fists forward and sent a large amount of electricity at the former Arc. The electricity raised across Jaune's body and he stopped moving. That was before the electricity turned black and was condensed around his Grimm hand. The black lightning condensed into a javelin of pure energy and Jaune threw it back at the dust user. It impaled him in the side but Hazel felt no pain as it pushed him back several feet. As he stopped, he looked back up at the cloaked figure.

Jaune appeared in front of him in a burst of smoke. Hazel instantly raised his fists to bring them down on top of Jaune's head. Jaune raised his Grimm arm above his head and stopped the attack effortlessly, the only thing that happened was the ground cracking and shattering around them. Jaune shot his other hand out to grab him by the throat before lifting him into the air and slamming him into the ground. He stared down at him. " _Hazel Rainart. You never let anything stand in your way to reach a goal or your Mistress' goal. For that you even broke any allegiance that was nonbeneficial. You even killed Oscar Pine after finding out he was the container of Ozpin's soul, even after helping him in your journey. You ended the life of a child for something he had no control over and went against the wishes of the Gods that cursed Ozpin. For your Sin or Heresy, I condemn you to the Sixth Circle."_

Jaune formed a fist with his right hand and Hazels body was surrounded by stone, immobilizing him. Even with his enhanced strength, he couldn't break out of his binds. Jaune opened his hand to show a black fireball. He dropped it onto the rock tomb, the flames soon engulfed it and started to slowly incinerate Hazel. He didn't scream in pain as his skin, muscle and even bones were being burned to ash and the stomach churning smell of burning flesh filled the air. He kept trying to break free and fight back until his body was all but gone. When the flames died, the Gate opened again and yet another chain broke, only half of the chains held the doors closed and the same were around his sword. The broken chain stabbed into the ashes before dragging Hazel's soul away and far away from his sister.

Jaune was pulled from the sight as he felt something cut into his back. He turned to see Tyrian standing there. "I will protect My Goddess!" He shouted as he started to try and kill Jaune.

Jaune absorbed even more power from the Gates before he grabbed Tyrian by the tail and punched him repeatedly in the stomach. As he was doubled over in pain Jaune punched him in the back to have him fall to the grounds on his hands and knees. The Arc stomped onto his back, driving into the ground, before he ripped the prosthetic from his body. As the murderer screamed in pain, the former blonde spoke, but his words were filled with hate now and his emotionless eyes were filled with anger. _"Tyrian Callows! For your repeated murders and killings in the name of 'your goddess' and your own selfish desires; And what I will never forgive, killing Ruby Rose, the purest and most genuine person on this planet, because of your damned orders. For your Sin of Violence, I condemn you to the Seventh Circle!"_

As he was speaking, all the blood that Tyrian ever spilt was pooling at his feet and hands. _"First Ring!"_ He sank into it and when he was halfway in, the blood started to boil. Tyrian screamed in pain. _"Second Ring!"_ Jaune shouted as he dropped what looked like a seed into the blood. A tree soon sprouted and entangled and impaled Tyrian. He screamed further but did not die. _"Third Ring!"_ The blood and stone around the tree and six feet around it, turned to sand as flakes of fire fell onto the tree and sand, igniting the tree and burning him more. Tyrian screamed louder as the tree began to sink into the sand.

Tyrian turned to Salem, "My lady! Help me!" He pleaded with his Goddess but she could do nothing but stare at her faction being torn apart by one man. Tyrian sank below the sands while balling his eyes out. As the tree sank below the sands, the whole crater erupted into flames. The Gates then opened and the chain broke before grabbing Tyrian's soul and banishing him to Hell.

Jaune then turned to Watts as he walked towards him. Watts quickly shook himself from his shock before clearing his throat. "Now, Mr. Arc, I'm sure we can come to an agreement. With your power alongside our Lady's we could accomplish many things. Anything you desire can be yours, just side with us." He said with his usual confidence.

Jaune snorted with no humor in it, " _Arthur Watts. That silver tongue of yours has allowed you to accomplish many things but it will not erase you sins. That tongue has allowed you to create horrific events, including convincing Jacques Schnee to hire men to kill his daughter, Weiss Schnee. For your Sin of Fraud, I condemn you to the Eighth Ring."_ Jaune flicked two fingers towards Watts while uttering, _"Bolgia One."_ The shadows around them came to life before the started to whip him repeatedly. Jaune then pointed at the ground at his feet with the same fingers. _"Bolgia Two."_ With that, the ground below him turned to literal shit as a copy of Watts was forcing the original into it. Once his head was shoved into the excrement, Jaune uttered the next phrase. _"Bolgia Three."_ The excrement turned to stone trapping him by his head as his clone disappeared. His shoes and feet were soon engulfed in flames. His screams were muffled from the stone.

Jaune grabbed him by the back of his coat and ripped him from the earth. He breathed before Jaune grabbed both sides of his head. He stared into his eyes, with his own still burning, while saying, _"Bolgia Four."_ With that her twisted his head a full one eighty, so it was facing his back. Watts screamed in pain but did not die. While he was distracted, Jaune gently placed his fingertips to the ground. _"Bolgia Five."_ The ground turned to tar and Watts sank into the burning pitch, causing more screams. Jaune laid his hand on his shoulder and spoke, _"Bolgia Six."_ Watts coat turned to lead, sinking him further into the tar.

Jaune took his hand away and stood tall. _"Bolgia Seven."_ With that, snakes rose from the tar and constricted him before one snake bit into his neck. Once it did, Watts burst into flames. The tar reverted back into earth before he reformed from his ashes. He looked like he did before the judgement started. He looked around in hope before he saw Jaune. _"Bolgia Eight."_ Watts eyes widened before he was engulfed in flames. Jaune raised his right arm and a demonic sword appear from the black flame. It was as tall as him with a thick blade The entire weapon was black, the blade was serrated and the crossgaurd looked like a demonic head with horns acting as the handguards. The pommel was a simple spike. He slashed it across Watts chest, _"Bolgia Nine."_ Watts' body was torn apart and fell to the ground and laid there for a few seconds, before they came back together. He looked around in shock before he was enveloped in flames before being torn apart again and again.

When he was back together one last time he looked at Jaune, "Please." Jaune just gently touched his cheek and he stopped being torn apart. Watts sighed in relief until he heard what came next. _"Bolgia Ten."_ The spot that Jaune was touching turned black before it spread across his whole body. The black flesh started to disintegrate as it continued to spread. Watts was experiencing the worst pain imaginable before he fell to the ground dead. The Gate opened as the chain broke and pulled his broken soul into Hell.

Jaune turned his sights to the last living being besides Salem. Lionheart, in desperation, aimed his weapon at the incarnate of Hell before firing at him with every ounce of dust he had. Jaune just slowly walked towards the former headmaster as he lazily parried the elemental attacks with his hands. Lionheart stared in fear before he turned to run away, like always. He had seen enough and he wasn't about to go like the others. He was stopped when a black tether wrapped around his waist and pulled him in front of Jaune.

He was being held in the air by the tether, which turned out to be the bottom of his cloak, as Jaune looked into his eyes. _"Pathetic. Leonardo Lionheart. You broke the trust of Ozpin, the inner circle, and even your very students and Kingdom to save your own life. You even went as far to capture Nora Valkyrie before using her as a bargaining chip. Then you 'accidentally' killed her in your attempt to avoid capture. For your Sin of Treachery, I condemn you to the Ninth Circle."_

The cloak released him as Jaune placed his hand on his chest, _"Caina."_ Instantly his entire body from the neck down was frozen before his feet could touch the ground. Lionheart looked away, too afraid to look at Jaune. Jaune moved his hand to grab his throat and Lionheart flinched back to looking at him. _"Antenora."_ His neck was frozen, making sure he couldn't turn away, and his body was frozen further. Lionheart started to shed tears, "P-please. I-I-I beg you. D-don't do this, I-I'll do anything." Jaune placed his hands on his cheeks. _"Ptolomaea."_ His cheeks were frozen up to his eyes, freezing his tears and keeping his eyes opened. Jaune placed his hand over his forehead and gripped his head painfully as he stared into his eyes. _"Judecca."_ He was now completely encased in ice, with that terrified expression on his face. The Gates opened one last time, as the chain impaled the frozen Faunus, it shattered. Leaving nothing but the traitor's soul before he was pulled into Hell, like the others.

Jaune was now face to face with Salem. She stared at him, "What will you do now?" she asked with a smirk. "What sin will you condemn me to? You've used the last Circle on that coward."

Jaune just shook his head slowly. _"Your sins are too great for any of the Circles."_ He stared her in the eyes. _"Salem. For your sins against the world as a whole and even against the Gods that created this world. You can never be forgiven, so I pass the ultimate judgment."_ Jaune held his hand out towards Crocea Mors and it turned a hundred and eighty degrees. Salem tried to stop him, using her magic to materialize dozens of Grimm arms to restrain him. Jaune just dismissed them with another burst of Hellfire from his body. The fissures glowed with energy as most of the chains around the sword were broken, along with the massive chains holding the Gate closed. And with that, the Gates opened wide.

What Salem saw made her gasp. A giant demonic bat creature, larger than even the doors, was behind the Gates. It had six bat-like wings and three faces, staring at her. Jaune turned back to her with that. _"For your Sin of Pride,_ _ _I release you from your curse and_ condemn you to the Centre of Hell." _The giant creature reached its giant hand out of the gate, it reached towards her and grasped her. She struggled but with no hope, she watched as she was pulled into the ultimate punishment. Trapped in a frozen hell with a monster worse than any nightmare for all eternity.

The Gates closed and Jaune sighed before he looked back at Crocea Mors. One chain remained. His chain. He closed his eyes, _"Jaune Arc. For your Sin of using the power of Dante Arc, I condemn you to the First Circle- Limbo."_ The last chain broke away an impaled him with those words. His soul was pulled from his body and it fell to the ground. Jaune opened his eyes and looked down at his body. It was back to normal besides his hair; the Grimm arm was dissolved and his clothes were back to normal. He was shirtless though and the armor around his arm and boots were falling apart.

Jaune felt his soul being dragged to Hell and he just looked up at the sky with a small smile. "I saved the world and avenged you guys. Not too shabby for an idiot like me. I'm sorry but you all may have to wait for a while longer. I swore to take them with me after all, and an Arc never breaks his word. Maybe someday, I'll be able to join you on that side." Memories of his two loves, Pyrrha and Ruby, flashed through his mind. "Maybe you can wait for me." He closed his eyes and smiled as a tear ran down his face. "Good bye." The Gates to Hell closed and the broken chains mended before fading away and with the chains now gone, Crocea Mors reverted to its usual form. A reminder of what happened on this day.

* * *

 **A/N- Haven't been feeling as motivated as usual and felt bad about not posting anything. I didn't want to post a sub-par chapter for Distortion and TES, so I decided to post this. It was an idea I had for a one-shot a while back. Think it came out well. Might come back and edit it later if we get more information on the characters. Hope you all enjoyed it and I'll catch ya in the next update.  
**


End file.
